


Eavesdropping

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [20]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teensy bit o fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Rick overhears the reader telling her sister, Maggie, how she feels about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! Enjoy!

“Oh my god, Maggie, did you see him yesterday? That tight brown T-shirt and those black jeans!” You giggle as you remember how sexy Rick had looked yesterday. You’d had feelings for Rick ever since he arrived at your daddy’s farm, but you had always been too scared and shy to say something to him about it, not to mention that for a good majority of the time you knew Rick he had been married. Maggie knew about your crush and always teased you relentlessly about it. 

“Hey, Y/N. I think you got a little drool right here,” She teases, pointing her finger at the corner of her mouth. You and Maggie were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast; the house was quiet and you both assumed that everyone had left for the day, or so you thought.

Rick had been on his way downstairs when he heard your conversation, which had peaked his interest, so he lingered on the stairs, listening to you talk about him. 

“I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if I were drooling, the way that man saunters around this place in those tight jeans. My lord, it makes me wetter than a submarine with screen doors! And that beard, I just want to feel it scratching between my thighs.” Maggie chokes on her oatmeal at your statement and you both giggle. 

In the stairway, Rick’s eyebrows raise at your admission and his jaw drops slightly. Figuring he'd heard enough, he snuck back up the stairs to the top step before walking down the stairs loudly to make it seem like he was just leaving.

“Ladies,” He nods as he passes by the kitchen on his way to the door, before opening it and leaving. Your jaw drops open and your eyes widen in shock as Rick walks by. 

“Oh my god! Do you think he heard me?!” You shout in embarrassment when the door shuts behind him. 

“I doubt it, he didn’t come downstairs until after you already stopped talking. You’re just being paranoid.” Maggie said, trying to calm you down. You only see Rick a couple more times that day and he doesn’t give any indication that he heard you, so you relax, thinking your sister was right and you were just being paranoid. 

The next morning, you and Maggie eat together again, your morning routine, but this time you don’t talk about Rick; afraid that he’ll hear you. Your conversation is interrupted when Rick reaches over your shoulder, grabbing a piece of fruit off of the counter. You inhale sharply at how close he is to you; you can feel his firm chest brush against your back as he grabs an apple. You turn around and look at him as he bites into it. And it honestly confused you how someone could look so sexy while eating a damn apple. You lick your lips as the juice from the apple drips down his chin. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“That’s one juicy apple, it’s practically dripping down my chin,” He says, directing his statement towards you and he winks as he takes another bite before turning and leaving. You turn and face Maggie, stunned. 

“What the hell was that?!” You exclaim before digging back into your breakfast. Maggie stares at the closed door with a knowing smile on her face. You only see Rick one other time during the day while you’re out planting in the garden. In your confusion this morning, you hadn’t noticed that Rick was wearing the outfit you loved. He walks by you, his hand resting on his gun. You can’t help but watch him as he walks by, that tight shirt hugged his lean muscles deliciously. He glances over at you, and you curse yourself at being caught. 

“You enjoyin’ the view, Y/N?” He quips as he walks by. Your eyes widen as you blush furiously, and you can hear him chuckling as he walks past you. What in the hell was going on with him? He had never, ever said those things to you before. You shake your head slightly as you return to your work. 

“Honestly, Maggie?! I don’t understand what the hell is going on, I mean, you heard him this morning!” She shrugs in response to your question, thumbing through one of the books she had grabbed from the library. 

“I don’t know, Y/N. Maybe he likes you,” She reasons and you shake your head no. 

“Absolutely not, he would have done something before now if he did. This is random and out of nowhere!” 

“Well, I don’t know then, Y/N. Maybe you should just ask him if it's really bothering you that much.” She reasons before getting up and leaving the room. Maggie had an inkling that he had heard you two and was trying to convey to you that he felt the same way you did. But instead of saying it outright, she was content to let you figure it out on your own.

That night you gather your things and head for the bathroom to shower. Before you can open the door, Rick walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Rick! I didn’t know you were in there!” You exclaim. You look around the room, trying not to focus on his naked, wet chest, but you can’t help it. His hair is dripping wet and you follow a drop of water with your eyes as it runs down his chest before disappearing under the towel he’s clutching around his waist. 

“Y/N?” He questions, snapping you from your admiration. 

“Yeah? Sorry, I was just going to head in and shower. Are you all done?”

“Yeah. But, uh, don’t slip in there. That floor is wetter than a submarine with screen doors,” He remarks and you freeze. Oh my god, he’d heard you. You can feel the blood rush towards your cheeks as you flush with embarrassment. It all made sense now, why he was making all these comments. 

“You heard me, didn’t you?” You groan as you cover your face with your hands. Honestly, a sinkhole could open under this house and take you in and it would be a relief. 

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” You huff as you turn to leave, but he catches your wrist, stopping you. He pulls you back towards him before pinning you against the wall. 

“Rick! What are you doing?” You cry, but he puts his finger over your mouth, silencing you.

“You have no idea how much it turned me on hearing you talk about me like that.”

“Rick, this isn’t funny!” You cry, pushing at his chest so you can leave. 

“You think I’m kidding?” He asks and you nod in response to his question. Rick grabs your hand before placing it on his erect cock. 

“Does that feel like I’m joking to you?” He husks in your ear and you shiver at his low, gravelly tone. It was beyond sexy. 

“I asked you a question,” He tightens his hand on your wrist, frustrated with your silence. 

“N-no, it doesn’t.” You trip over your words, flustered by his actions. 

“I bet you’re fucking soaked right now,” He growls into your ear as he shoves his hands down the front of your jeans, running his fingers between your folds.

“Oh fuck!” You cry as his fingers brush over your clit. 

“Mmmm, I was right, you’re practically gushing.” You throw your head back against the wall as he begins to rub circles around your clit. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Rick promises, his voice deep with arousal as he pulls his hand out of your jeans and grabs you by the hand, leading you to his bedroom. He wastes no time, pushing you back on the bed. 

“Take off your pants.” He orders and you immediately unbutton them and drag them, along with your panties, down your legs. He licks his lips as you part your knees, exposing your cunt to his hungry gaze. Rick loosens the towel at his waist, letting it drop to the floor. Your eyes widen at the sheer size of him; he was huge. 

“I believe you said something about wanting my head between your thighs?” Rick whispers as he settles his face between your thighs, dragging his tongue up the length of your pussy before wrapping his lips around your clit, sucking it into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Rick!” You cry, leaning up on your elbows so you can watch him. Your eyes meet as he continues flicking his tongue over your clit. Rick slips two fingers into your opening, making you buck your hips in response. 

“Oh my god!” You whine, breathily as you feel your orgasm approaching. 

“I’m close!” He moans at your words, the vibrations against your clit making you keen in pleasure. You feel yourself winding tighter and tighter like a spring about to release as he drives you closer and closer to your climax. Rick’s crooks his fingers upward, pressing them into your g-spot, which pushes you over the edge. 

“Rick! Yes!” You cry out wantonly, raking your fingers through his hair as he continues licking you through your orgasm. 

He only pulls away from you after you’ve relaxed back into the bed. You moan softly as the sight of him sucking your juices off his fingers before licking his lips, not letting a drop of you go to waste. 

“Fuck, your pussy tastes so good.” 

“Come up here and fuck me, Rick, please!” You cry and he climbs up the length of your body, settling his hips between your thighs. The feeling of his erection brushing against you makes you whine in anticipation of what’s next. 

“You're sure you want this?” He asks, lining his erection up with your entrance. You nod frantically, desperate to finally have him inside you. 

“Come on, Rick! Give it to me!” You moan breathily, but the feeling of Rick thrusting his full length inside you makes your breath catch in your throat as you adjust to the size of him. He was larger than anyone you had ever been with. 

“Goddamn, you’re so fucking tight!” He cries as he begins moving inside you. You throw your head back in pleasure as his cock brushes against spots you didn’t even know existed. 

“Oh my god!” You wail as he increases the force of his thrusts, driving you up the bed with each brutal movement of his hips. 

“This as good as your fantasies?” He says, raggedly and you can tell he’s getting close.

“It’s so much better, Rick! Nobody has ever fucked my pussy as good as you!” You keen, feeling that familiar heat manifest in your abdomen as your second orgasm builds. 

“You gonna cum on my cock?” You nod, biting your bottom lip in pleasure as he pounds you into his mattress. 

“Come on baby, cum for me!” He whispers desperately as he reaches down and tweaks your clit, roughly. Your whole body tenses as shock waves radiate through your body; your vision goes white as the movement of his hips intensifies your release. 

“Fuck!” You hear him groan as he spends himself inside you. His hands grip your hips roughly as he pumps his release up inside you. His arms give out beneath him as he rests his head on your heaving chest. 

“I can’t believe that happened,” You rasp out, your voice hoarse from all of your screaming. 

“Mmmmm, well you better get used to it. I have a feeling I'm not gonna be able to get enough of you.” Rick husks as he leans up and presses his lips to yours. 

Maggie gives you two enthusiastic thumbs up as you and Rick enter the kitchen the next morning.

“How was your night, Y/N?” She teases and you blush, looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. 

“Shut up, Maggie.” You quip as Rick sits next to you, grabbing your hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, kissing it softly. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Glenn asks, oblivious as he watches the interaction between you and your sister. He must have somehow miraculously slept through all the racket last night. 

“Aww, sweetie. I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Maggie teases, kissing his cheek before Carl comes downstairs, carrying Judith, and you all sit together and eat breakfast, as a family.


End file.
